In Love With A Wolf
by donnalovesTVD4eva
Summary: Summary: Elena is fed up with the Salvatore's, but Katherine and Damon won't let her go without a fight.Until she meets the big bad wolf Jacob Black.It's love at first sight.
1. Lost

In Love with a Wolf

Summary: Elena is fed up with the Salvatore's, but Katherine and Damon won't let her go without a she meets the big bad wolf Jacob 's love at first sight.

Chapter 1

Lost

Elena's p.o.v

I was packing my bags with clothes accessories etc. I was fed up, done with mystic falls. Stefan cheated on me several times with Katherine knowing fine well it wasn't me. Damon started going on another killing spree I was done with knocking down that wall of his he doesn't care anymore, neither do I.

I went into Jeremy's room to see if he was sleeping which he obviously was, seeming it's one in the morning I went over to his bed and kissed forehead.

"Goodbye Jeremy" I whispered as I left the room, picked up my bags and went out the door, I locked it then turned to see the one and only Damon.

"What are you doing?" he said with a frown

"Simple, I'm leaving" I said trying to get away but Damon grabbed my forearm and pulled me back.

"Why" he asked with a straight face.

"Because I'm done with all of this you, Stefan Katherine etc. "he let go of me" Goodbye Damon" I whispered and left him standing there on my front porch.

I was sitting in a crowded train thinking about what I was going to do that was when the train stopped. I grabbed my bags and got off the train and looked over to the sign which said 'WELCOME TO FORKS ENJOY YOUR STAY' I walked out into the middle of nowhere when I saw.

"Katherine" I gritted through my teeth she turned with a smirk stuck to that bitchy face which looked a lot like mine I really wanted to smack that smirk right off her face.

"Hello Elena" she walked towards me.

"What more do you want Katherine you got Stefan" She laughed then I frowned.

"Elena, when I first met you I made a vow to myself that I was going to kill you, I don't want two me's running round" I looked around to find someone but no one was around "Elena there is no one around here to help you *you* will die" as she said that she kicked me with inhuman speed I fell to the ground clawing at my stomach then when I thought things couldn't get any worse she pulled out a knife and stabbed me in the stomach to add extra pain.

She laughed at my weakness then she grabbed my head and slapped me several times then i was nearly knocked out with a punch I could feel the blood everywhere and I could still hear he high pitched laugh this was it I'm going to die and there will be no coming back I opened my eyes to look at the bitch one last time then, I heard a low growl I opened my eyes to see if Katherine was still there but she wasn't she had ran away.

I heard another growl then I turned round to see what was behind me. It, It was a werewolf 'oh god' I looked into the wolf's eyes which were beautiful then the next thing I was surrounded by darkness.

Jacob's p.o.v

Embry and I smelled blood we ran out of the woods to see a girl covered in blood she turned around and I saw her beautiful brown eyes, her beautiful face. It was hard to turn away from those eyes then I got this feeling of the need to protect her, I wanted to make her mine.

Then I heard Embry's annoying voice inside my head.

'Well I'll be damned you have finally got over Bella' I nodded.

'I don't know what it is' Embry laughed.

'What you had with Bella was sisterly love, your falling in love with this girl'.

'We need to get help' then as usual two Cullens came out to help it was Alice and Esme Cullen that was there with horror stricken faces.

"we'll help her, come on Esme" they picked her up and left, then suddenly I felt Alone, Missing, Lost like another half of me left.

'dude you love her she's your imprint' Embry said in my head 'you'll see her again, don't worry, let's go back to Sam and tell him that you have imprinted' I nodded as we ran back into the woods then home to tell Sam the good news.

Esme's p.o.v

I had never felt like this before, this girl, she is absolutely beautiful, who would attack her like this, I could tell by the look of her that she was kind hearted, I hope someday that she will think of herself as my daughter.

Alice's p.o.v

I felt so bad for the girl, she's near the brink of death but once she's feeling all better we're going to get her a makeover, do her hair and go shopping those are the things Bella won't do with me but by the looks of this girl she probably will. I can't wait to officially meet her.

Rosalie's p.o.v

When Alice and Esme brought this girl I could feel an instant connection. I could tell she was strong unlike Bella who is a miserable scared little girl who wants to be killed , but this girl , she actually fights for her life I could tell her heart is still thumping she's fighting to stay alive in there.

"How is she" I asked feeling the worry course through me.

"She's dying, but she's still fighting" unlike a certain someone I thought as Alice handed her over to Carlisle and waited by her side for her to wake up to meet my new baby sister. We aren't going to turn her though.

Elena's p.o.v

4 hours later

I could feel my head throbbing and my stomach churning then my eyes. Everything was so painful and bright which added onto the pain. I looked around these beautiful people who were all around me; they were a little too beautiful.

"Who are you" I asked then the little pixie girl spoke up.

"I'm Alice, this is Esme" She pointed to the motherly brunette.

"I'm Rosalie" the blonde spoke I couldn't help but stare at her I felt something like, like a sister.

"I'm Emmett" the guy with big muscles spoke. He smiled at me and I could see his dimples.

"I'm Jasper" the guy with the freaky hair said which I loved "and this is Carlisle" he pointed over to the blonde guy which suited him. They were all beautiful I smiled at them and they smiled back. I felt like I was home.

"So what's your name" Rosalie asked full of wonder.

"I'm Elena" Rosalie stared at me in awe.

"Elena that is such a beautiful name" I smiled and blushed at Rosalie in thanks then Esme spoke.

"I know it's sudden but would you like to stay with us, we already see you as a daughter" Carlisle nodded in agreement.

"And we already see you as a little sister" the spiky haired pixie said.

"Sure and thank you for saving me. I actually see you guys as family." I chuckled

"Who was it that attacked you sweetie" Esme asked in a motherly tone.

"A vampire, a vampire which I knew. You guys are vampires aren't you" they nodded.

"Can you tell us how you know from the beginning to the end" Rosalie asked.

I told them the full story once I had finished I could tell they were all angry and shocked I couldn't blame them. I would have been.

Author's Note

what did you think

this is my first story so I really need you support


	2. Found

Chapter 2

Found

Damon's p.o.v

Stefan has been getting on my nerves. 'where's Elena, Damon, tell me where she is.' Etc etc. I actually wonder where she is myself. I miss her. I guess it's mine, Stefan and Katherine's fault she left especially Setfan and Katherine's. Jeremy has been going insane as he doesn't know where she is.

When I had told him about about Stefan and Katherine, he had tried to kill them both but Katherine was away. So he stuck a piece of wood into Stefans stomach. He deserved it.

I left Stefan on that floor til he got his ass sorted. Well I hope I will hear from Elena soon.

* * *

><p>Elena's p.o.v<p>

I had met Edward the night I got attacked. I wasn't very fond of him and neither was Rosalie. I could tell by the way she acted towards him. He sounds like such a bore. Like he was another Stefan. But i'll give him a chance. I couldn't wait to meet his girlfriend Bella. Rosalie doesn't like her either. I know that becaues...Well because she told me. I had to admit it myself. She is kinda stupid if she wants to turn. I would have children firstthen turn.

I can't wait for school tomorrow. It's gonna be my first day and im going to officialy meet Bella so lots to be excited about.

I have been staying with the Cullens for a week. I have moved in with them. Now I finally have a family again.

Im feeling much better now the stab wound has healed already. Carlisle is a brilliant doctor.

Alice has already bought me clothes enough for a life time.

I miss everyone back home. I guess I should call Jeremy.

* * *

><p>Jeremy's p.o.v<p>

I wish Elena would hurry up and call me. Im so worried about her. Then my phone buzzed in my pocket. I pulled it out and answered it.

"hello."I said

"hi Jeremy, it's Elena."I smiled"Elena, where are you, are you ok, what the hell is going on?"I asked as my smile turned into a frown.

"Jeremy, im fine, Im in Forks, Im fine and i'll explain later ok."She said as I calmed down a little"Please don't tell Stefan, Damon or Katherine where I am."she pleaded

"ok I won't but you have to explain everything to me tomorrow and where are you staying?"I asked wondering where she was staying.

"With the Cullens. They are excellent. They're vampires."she breathed and I frowned.

"Please, please, please be careful." I pleaded

"I will, I gotta go Jer, I love you ."I smiled lightly

"I love you too."I hung up and shook my head.

"she better be careful."I said to myself

As I turned a little to the left I saw Elena. But It wasn't her it was Katherine.

"hello, Jeremy."She said smirking.

"Katherine. What the hell do you want."I asked as she laughed.

"Im sorry for your loss."She said in a straight face then she laughed again "Oh, God I could not do that with a straight face. Yeah your sister. She's dead." I frowned in confusion then realized that she must of not heard the conversation. But Elena didn't tell him anything about Katherine trying to kill her.

'what the hell is she thinking'I looked back to where Katherine was but no-one was there.

* * *

><p>Author's Note<p>

What did you think?

Sorry it's soo short.

I will try and make it longer.

Hope you liked it. Please continue reading.

donnalovesTVD4eva xxxxxxx


	3. The Imprint

Chapter 3

The Imprint

Bella's P.O.V

"Edward, why didn't you tell me." I was so angry at Edward. He didn't tell me about this Elena girl.

"I figured it was best to tell you later." I shook my head seething with anger.

"next time a girl is attacked and ends up living with you and your family. Tell me."He nodded as I stared at the road ahead of us.

We stopped in front of Forks High School. Edward leaned next to me, he looked me in the eyes and played with my hair.

"Im sorry Bella I should have told you and it probably won't happen again, can you forgive me."I softened immedietly under his gaze and nodded. Telling him that I forgive him. Then he pulled away from me and sat there, no talking.

"so, is Elena attending school here."She looked at him hoping that she wasn't going to be at this school, but she probably was.

"yes she's here right now with Rosalie, Alice, Emmett and Jasper."he said looking at the girl with long brown hair, and absaloutley beauiful skin and eyes.

Once again. I was seething. Seething with anger and jealousy.

Elena's P.O.V

3 days ago, Alice had asked me to cut my hair. That was a straight no, no. Then asked me if she could give me a makeover. I had said no at first then she kept going on and on about it until I eventually said yes.

Once I had arrived at school everyone began to stare. I didn't care what anyone would think.

While I stood with the Cullens except from Edward. He was picking up Bella. Jasper didn't like that everyone was staring at me, I don't know why. Although I have to admit. It was quite funny.

Edward pulled up and I saw another pale face next to Edward. 'i'm guessing this is Bella.' she didn't look that interesting but it isn't about the looks. It's the personality that counts.

Edward and Bella came out of the car and headed toward us.

"Hey Edward." I greeted him with a smile.

"Hi, Elena,this is Bella." Bella steped forward and forced a smile. I frowned at that move. Then I smiled.

"Hi, Bella, I've heard alot about you."I smiled and waved at her.

Then there was a loud growling noise coming from behind us.

The Cullens, Bella and I turned to see a buff Quillette boy, he was totally hot.

I heard Edward growl and Bella gasp but all I could do was think was worried thoughts. What will he think about me, will he like me and do I like him. I wasn't sure about these things.

He started to walk up to us and I got very, very nervous.

"Hey Bella...Leeches."He greeted coldly.

Then he looked at me and i smiled sweetly at him.

"And who is this."He said charmingly

"Im Elena."I smiled shyly under his gaze.

"hello Elena. Im Jacob."He stuck his hand out to me and I accepted it and looked into his eyes, his gorgeous brown eyes.

My stomach started to flitter. Just one look in those gorgeous brown eyes and I was butter. I have never felt like this. Not even with Stefan.

"Bella can I talk to you...In private?"He asked Bella and she nodded

I suddenly felt jealous as i saw them walk off together. I shrugged it off.

"Are you okay?"Rosalie asked me as I nodded

"Yeah, how?" I frowned

"Your blush" As soon as she said that I ducked my head so that none of them would see my flushed face.

Once I had stopped blushing. I saw Jacob and Bella go off on his motorbike.

I wasn't feeling that jealous anymore, probably because when he was leaving he looked into my eyes and they were filled with love.

He will be my wolf some day. My wolf.

Bella's P.O.V

I felt myself grow more angry and jealous as I saw Jake introduce himself to Elena.

I didn't want to be jealous. But I was.

I didn't want to be that kind of person. But I was.

I'm ashamed of myself. Letting myself feel that way.

"Bella, can I tak to you...In private?"Jake asked me disturbing my thouhts as I nodded.

I got onto Jake's motorbike with him and we drove away.

We stopped at Jake's house. I hopped off his bike following him into his garage.

"What is it Jake."He grinned down at me.

"I need to tell you something."I frowned at his words. He seemed a little happy. Maybe a little too happy.

"What, do you need to tell me?"I asked gulping

"I have finally imprinted."As soon as I heard those words my heart dropped. The imprint wasn't me. I could tell.

"What, who did you imprint on?"I asked a little worried of who it might be. Then he said those heart clenching words.

"i'm in love with Elena."He grinned and I went paler than usual.

'Oh, no'


	4. Katherine

Chapter 4

Katherine

.

.

.

Damon's P.O.V

I heard from Jeremy that Elena doesn't want to see us or know where she was. She thought I didn't could I not care.I gave up, but still love her. I can't give up. I will never give up. I know what I have to do now. I have to stalk Jeremey. This is going to be a laugh and a half. A slap and a tickle.

.

.

Katherine's P.O.V

The little Gilbert had no idea that I was listening in to his conversation with the precious Elena. I had decided to see little bro. See what he was up to and pretend to be Elena and maybe take over her life. But I wasn't able to do that because she was still alive.

I can't belive she is still alive. She was supposed to be dead. So that I could have her life. I feel . I feel jealous. I shouldn't. I won't. I guess i'm going to Forks. Again. How many times do I have to go through with this. I mean this hurts me as much as it hurts her. Ha. What a joke. Oh well. Back to Forks we go.

.

.

Jacob's P.O.V

I had just told Bella that I was in love with Elena and she had turned paler than usual.

"Bella, are you ok?"I asked her a little worried. She nodded

"Your in love Elena. How do you know when you have imprinted?" Bella asked curiosity shining out of her eyes

"Imprinting on someone, is like when you see her. Everything changes. All of a sudden, it's not gravity holding you down. It's her. Nothing else matters. You would do anything for her, be anything for her." I said putting my heart and soul into those words

It was true, it did feel like that.

"So. Your in love with Elena." She said her name bitterly like her name, her whole personality was disgusting. I laughed with no humor at all. She frowned at me

"what is your problem with Elena. You don't even know her." I said now shaking with anger. I couldn't control myself. I knew I couldn't

"Jake, are you ok?"She looked at me in horror shock and worry.

I finally felt myself calm down and closed my eyes to keep myself in check.

"I'm taking you home. Come on." I got on my motorbike and Bella got on behind me. Holding onto me. Then we raced off to Bella's house.

.

.

Katherine's P.O.V

I stood outside of the Cullens house. Staring at an innocent version of myself laughing. Oh how that laughter was going to end in disaster.

I watched her leave the house and go into the forest. 'Does the girl have a geath wish or something' she leaned against a tree and pulled out a photo from her jacket. It was a picture of. Of DAMON.

She put the photo back in her pocket. I took this opportunity to run out to her and I put my hands on either side of her holding lightly onto the tree. I stared into her eyes, my eyes.

"Hello, Elena." She gazed at me shock and fright combined in her eyes which she tried to hide. Of course.

"Katherine." She gasped as my fangs popped out and she saw the veins under my eyes and I was about ready to attack when someone pushed me. I looked to see who it was. To my surprise it was Damon. I ended up on the ground watching their lovey dovey scene and decided to get the hell outta there.

.

.

Damon's P.O.V

I had followed Jeremy everywhere. Until he got to Bonnie's house. He had started to tell Bonnie about Elena's little run away.

"Bonnie." He hesitated

"what's wrong Jer?" She asked with worry filling her voice

"It's Elena. She's ran away." Bonnie gasped in horror and began to blink repeatedly

"She what." Bonnie started to sob

"Bonnie it's ok. I know where she is." Bonnie stopped crying and sniffled

"where is she?" She asked with hope that she was okay.

"she's ok. She's in Forks that little town near or in Washington. I can't remember." Bonnie giggled

"I should have known she would go there." I stopped listneing from there. I knew where to go. I ran all the way to Forks.

I stopped when I finally saw her. Her back resting against a tree. Then I saw Katherine in front of her. Blocking her way out. She had veins under her eyes and her fangs out.

I ran toward them when Katherine was about to strike. I pushed Katherineonto the ground. Then I turned toward Elena. She stared at me awestruck. I put my hand under her chin and looked deep into her brown eyes. We were both so lost in eachother.

Before she could ask anything. I swooped my head and captured her lips putting passioninto the kiss. Our tongues met and there was a spark of attraction. We caressed each others tongues loving the feelingof her lips upon mine. When we pulled back we were both gasping for air. I held her face in my hands staring into her eyes.

"Lo vi amon, Elena." I announced to her and she stared at me in confuson

"What does that mean?" She asked smiling sweetly and caressed my face.

"It means I love you, Elena." I said with love

"I love you too Damon." She smiled at me then I turned roundto see Katherine no where in sight. My faxce fell into a frown.

.

.

Jacob's P.O.V

I was on my motorbike driving back home from Bella's house I never said bye to her. I just left her standing there looking like an idiot. But as soon as I left I couldn't help feeling insecure, scared and frightened.

There was something wrong with my love. With Elena. She's in trouble. Or i'm in trouble.

I stopped my motorbike outside of the forest. I changed into my wolf form and ran inside the forest and stopped as soon as I saw. Elena.

Kissing someone. Someone I didn't know. Someone who isn't me.

.

.

.

Authors Note

Aaawww Bummer.

I have to tell you all it is still about Jacob and Elena.

Elena hasn't yet discovered her feelings for Jacob and she doesn't know about the imprint.

Please REVIEW

donnalovesTVD4eva


	5. Meeting The Cullens

**Chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Meeting The Cullen's **

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I felt tears run onto my cheeks feeling the black pit of despair. I entered my house and saw my dad staring at me worried.

"Jake are you ok." He asked as I nodded not wanting to talk to anyone especially. My own father.

After an hour of sulking in my room I decided to get up and get out.

When I entered the living area I saw the whole pack overcrowding the living room. As soon as they heard the door close behind me they all turned their heads to look at me with worry. I then had that feeling again. The feeling of lonliness and despair.

"Jake. Tell us what's wrong." Seth said.

"It's Elena, she was kissing someone else." I said looking everywhere else but not at any of the pack. I never wanted them to see me like this. A stupid weakling.

.

.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I pulled Damon into the Cullen house smiling like an idiot which I couldn't help it I was soo happy. Damon was also laughing at me.

All of the Cullen's came running down the stairs at inhuman speed and stood right in front of us with angry faces and scowls headed mainly towards Damon.

"Who are you?" Emmett growled

"I am your father." I chuckled at his stupid impression of darth vader while Emmett threw me a confused glance. I shook my head at him not wanting to explain it to him right know.

"He's a vampire too." They all gasped in shock

"It's true and I'm older than all of you sparkly prancing fairies." Damon then pulled me into his chest

"He's Damon."I said rolling my eyes at him

"Can I guess, Emmett"*points to Emmett*"Rosalie"*Points to Rosalie*"Alice"*points to Alice*"Jasper"*Points to Jasper*"And Carlisle and Esme."*Points to Carlisle and Esme* "Where's Eddy boy. Is he with his human?" They all nodded at him

"How do you know about us?" Rosalie asked

"You're the sparkly vampires and I'm the hottest vampire you ever have seen." Damon mocked. That was just a bit too much Damon.

"Damon." I warned and he stared deep into my eyes until someone disturbed us. It was depressing Edward.

"Is there something going on?"Edward asked. I smiled at Damon as he grinned down at me.

"I and Damon are together. I love him." I hugged into Damon and everyone stared at us shocked.

"Well." Rose cleared her throat

"Elena honey. We don't know what to say." Esme said with her eyes still wide open

"How about. Congratulations." I suggested sarcastically not liking where this was going.

"Elena. I don't know him. I don't trust him and I don't think he's good enough for you." Jasper said sadly to me because he knew. He knew he was letting me down by saying those horrible unexpected words. But deep down I knew. I knew he was doing this for me I just chose not to listen to him. To anybody I just wanted to feel love for once. Can't I have that at all?

I nodded sadly at him "Well I think he is good enough for me. You can't stop me from seeing him." I said about to break down there and then bursting with tears.

"We don't give a damn Elena. You're not seeing him. Period."Emmett snapped obviously not liking the situation.

"Yes. I am. Come on Damon." I grabbed Damon and pulled him into the car and we drove not looking back.

.

.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I had finally decided to go to the Cullen's after hours of walking about to talk to Elena. There I was standing in front of the bloodsucker's door. I brought my hand up to knock the door when the door opened and in front of me stood in front of me was Edward Cullen himself.

"What do you want, mutt?" He asked sneering at me

"I want. No I need to talk to Elena." Edward made a disgusted noise.

"She's not here dog. She left." I frowned obviously confused

"Where is she?" I asked Edward wanting answers and Edward also wanting answers.

"Why do you want to know?" I stared at the ground

"She's my imprint." Edward looked angry at first but then he looked worried.

"She's with Damon." I felt tears coming to my eyes once again.

"Jacob you have to tell her. That Damon guy is no good for her. You need her away from him." I nodded then left knowing my plans for Monday. Let her have the weekend with that Damon guy. But as soon as it is Monday. She's mine and mine alone. I will not share her.

.

.

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**I just wanted to say a big thank you to the people who reviewed and added this to hers/his story alert thank you so much for backing me up and helping me out. And thank you most of all rachyLOVESwizards you are my best friend and always will and always have. LO VI AMO all.**

**.**

**.**

**TRANSLATION**

**Lo Vi Amo- I Love You**


	6. Plan Into Action

Chapter 6

Plan into action

.

.

.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I set on my way going through my plan over and over again. Going to the school where the girl I love will be there. It was time to tell her everything I don't know how she will react though that is the only thing that I am worried about. Her reaction. His reaction also. I don't know what could happen or when it could happen but all I know is that I will try and break them up either way.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I had practically just walked out on my new family when they were just looking out for me. I knew that I just didn't want to believe that I knew. There was something weird going on with Damon. He was acting all weird especially when I told him that I was still going to school. He had dropped me off then left straight away. I waved to him but he had never waved back. Already I was starting to regret my decision on being with him.

Then I felt my stomach melting. My back was facing the school and in front of me I saw *the* Jacob Black. He waved to me and walked toward me. I waved back to him and decided to meet him in the middle.

"Hi Jacob."I greeted shyly. He smiled at me then winked at me. I swear my face went red as a tomato.

"Hi Elena. You do know that you can call me Jake."He suggested as I nodded my head.

"So Jake what's up?"I heard you are dating a vampire. I reacted immediately and shook my head frowning pretending that I didn't have a clue what he was talking about.

"What are you talking about? Vampires don't exist." I laughed "I think you have gone crazy." I laughed some more and he frowned clearly not liking that I was lying to him.

"I know about vampires Elena. So give it up. I'm a werewolf." I hung my mouth open clearly shocked by this. 'Is every one of Bella's friends inhuman? Clearly seems to be.'

"Yes I am dating a vampire."

"Is his name Damon Salvatore?"

"Yes. How did you know?"When he asked me that Question I swear I thought my eyes were about to pop out of their sockets.

"Never mind that now. He isn't good for you." I frowned at him. I could tell he was angry.

"Why would you care? It's not like I have known you for more than an hour."His anger had started to radiate onto me. "So why don't you just butt out of my life. I don't even know you." I shouted in his face. His eyes were starting to go teary it was making my heart break. Then he just walked away not looking back. As I stared at his back walking away from me I realized I should have listened 'I am too damn stubborn.'

.

.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

As I walked away I felt a tear run down my cheek. It hurt that she wanted another man and not me but maybe in the end she will choose since that is usually what happens in the movies. But we all know that life isn't like the movies we just wish that it was. I made it back to my house and ran into my little bedroom and sat down on my small bed thinking about how I was going to get her away from that murderous vampire. I didn't know what she sees in him.

After an hour of thinking in my room I decided to go out and see Sam and the pack. I hadn't seen the pack in the weekend. Sam had let me off because he knew how much I was hurting.

I had made it to Emily and Sam's house and saw that the house was filled with the pack. They all ran out to see me and make sure I was alright.

"How are you Jake." Everyone asked me at once

"She's refusing to listen to me. She's clouded with love with that abomination." I said angrily.

"Well you should go and make sure she is safe with him. Something could happen to her. Remember she is human. He is not." I understood what he had said and took off to find where they were staying.

.

.

**Damon's P.O.V**

I was starting to think about changing Elena into a vampire with her consent of course I would never force this on her unwillingly. I love her I wouldn't want her hating me forever. Forever is a long time. And I can't stand the thought of her hating me forever. I would rather die than stand that kind of pain. I checked the clock. It was half three she should be home soon. I can't wait to make her officially mine.

I had decided to give Stefan a call and taunt him while I was waiting on Elena to enter the door. After two rings Stefan answered but only it wasn't Stefan.

"Hello." Caroline's voice rang through

"Hey Caroline. What are you doing answering Stefan's phone. Is Stefan cheating on Katherine now. What a turn of events. You do know once Katherine finds out.*Once.*She is going to have your head and Stefan's heart tore apart. Literally."

"Shut up Damon."I heard Stefan through the phone "What do you want Damon?" He growled

"I want you to keep your bitch on a leash. She tried to attack Elena."I said seriously

"Elena. Where is she?" I smirked at his question

"She doesn't want you to know." I could hear Stefan let out a frustrated sigh

"Why does she not want me to know where is?" He asked

"Because you're a dick." I said laughing through the phone

"But so are you."He said angry

"No I'm a cocky dick. Who is getting extremely pissed off at his little bro ho." I teased him

"I'm not a whore Damon." He said fed up with his big brother always insulting him.

"Are you sure. It seems like it. I mean how many girls do you have to cheat on." That was when Elena walked through the door and I left Stefan hanging.

"Hey gorgeous." I flirted with my eyes and she stared at me with a serious look then I got worried.

"Damon. We have to talk." She sat down and I nodded following her and sitting down next to her. "Well Damon I don't know how to explain this. I think we should break up. I'm really very sorry but I don't think that you are the one for me. I'm sorry Damon. If it help's I do care for you but I don't love you." I stared into space still listening what she was saying. Then everything went dark and

RED.

.

.

Author's Note

Hi Thank you everyone who reviewed and I just wanted to say that I am sorry at how long this took. I had the flu and was to stay in bed but now everything is better and I will be uploading every week like usual. Thank you everybody and please remember to **REVIEW**.

donnalovesTVD4eva Xxxxxx


	7. The Way I Loved You

Chapter 7

The Way I Loved You

.

.

.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

I had run into the room in my wolf form ready to pounce as soon as I saw that Damon guy get angry. I lost it. As soon as he saw me, well the wolf me, he was quite shocked but ready to fight me. He was the one to strike first so he had me on the ground and I was able to get out of his firm grasp and I knocked him to the ground. I was standing on top of him and growling in his face when I heard a low thud.

I turned around to see Elena on the ground unconscious. I walked over to her and nudged her with my nose when she had made no movement I got worried. I placed my ear to her heart and heard her heartbeat beating.

Damon stared at us in utter confusion. I turned back to him and he growled and ran out of the door at inhuman speed.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Elena and I changed back into my human form and put my shorts back on and lifted Elena in my arms and ran off to the Cullens with her.

**.**

**.**

**Edward's P.O.V**

I was walking around worried about my new little sister she was in a bad relationship. A relationship which could get her killed. She should have listened to us she didn't want to listen to us. But when Jacob turned up at the door and told me that he had imprinted on her. Then I knew. She would listen to him because she feels deeply about him and doesn't even know it.

Then that was when Jacob walked in holding an unconscious Elena in his arms. I ran over to them and pulled her out of his arms and ran at inhuman speed over to the couch.

"Jacob. What happened?"

"She listened to me and tried to dump that Damon guy but. He wouldn't have any of it and he tried to attack her. His eyes are black all he sees is black. So we have to watch over Elena." Jacob looked around "Where are the others?"

"They are all out Alice is picking up Bella. Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle and Esmee are hunting." That was when Bella walked in.

"Edward." She said not shouting she knew that he could hear her.

"In here." I shouted. She walked into the living room with Alice and they both stopped shock covering their faces they looked at the unconscious Elena to Jacob. Alice was the one to react first. She shot over to Jacob and held him against the wall with her hand to his neck gripping tightly.

"What did you do? Dog" She growled in his face and holding his neck in a firm grip

"I did nothing why would I hurt someone I love." Alice broke the hold and stepped back confused

"What did you say?"Alice looked over to Bella then to Elena then back to Jacob "What The Hell Is Going On?" She screeched

"I have imprinted on Elena." Jacob answered her question

"Did Bella know about this?" Jacob only nodded at her then Alice turned back to Bella "How could you not tell me. She is my sister. How could none of you tell me? I love her too. Oh I better tell Rosalie and Emmett and everyone but especially Rosalie she loves her more than any of us do. She adores her." Bella scoffed

"Everyone adores her, Yeah right." She muttered bitterly we all turned our heads to her.

"Bella what are you talking about." Alice said in disbelief

"Nothing." She said then we all turned our back to her. Everyone especially Carlisle and Esmee were getting annoyed with her jealousy even I but I love her.

**.**

**.**

**Stefan's P.O.V**

I couldn't believe Katherine attacked Elena. I have to have a serious talk with her. She was supposed to be getting vervain for Mystic Falls but she dallies off finding Elena. Succeeding and trying to kill her. I turned my head over to the door. I had made sure Caroline had left and I washed everything to hide the evidence that she was here. Katherine walked in.

"How COULD you Katherine." She looked at me confused. Well acting confused. "Katherine don't play any games with me. YOU attacked Elena."

"Oh that. Yeah. She's still alive Damon got to her and kissed her and now they are all together loved up but it isn't going to last long." I stared at her confused. "Damon is probably going to kill her. You know since she loves someone else and she will dump him. And you know how much Damon Salvatore doesn't get dumped. He's the dumper." Katherine laughed

"Where is she?"

"That is what I am trying to ask you. Stefan." I stared at her confused. She laughed again "little miss slutty Caroline Forbes." My eyes widened in shock. How did she know? "You think I'm Stefan. I saw her you idiot. Elena is in Forks Washington I think its Washington. Anyway you will find her anyway."

After what she had said I ran off to Forks, To Save Elena.

.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note:**

**Uh Oh Stefan is on his way to get Elena back to Mystic Falls safe and sound. **

**The plot thickens haha. Remember everybody I really need your reviews. **

**Help me out please.**

**DonnalovesTVD4eva Xoxo**


	8. I Don't Want To Go Home

Chapter 8

.

I don't want to go home

.

.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up and saw everyone crowded around me. I couldn't remember what had happened everyone had worried looks on their faces. It was like I was at a funeral. Then I realized. Who had died, If it were to be Jeremy I would never forgive myself I had made a promise to him years ago one which I would never break. I promised that if he had died then I would kill myself. I was 6. When my parents had died Jeremy cried so much. I could never forget the pain.

"Oh god. Who died?" I asked then everyone laughed at my stupidity.

"No one died sweetheart. We were worried about you" She caressed my face with her ice cold hand which could make anyone shiver at the coldness.

"What happened?" I asked then it all came back to me. Damon. "Damon he was about to attack me. But this HUGE wolf ran in and attacked him. It was different than (Mystic Falls) kind of wolf. Who was it? The wolf. Who was it?" Then Jacob whom I didn't notice was there stepped forward. Everyone shifted uncomfortable even Bella.

"Elena I am a wolf." I was shocked. He barely knew me and he saved me. But why would he.

"Why did you save me? I don't want to be ungrateful or anything, but I just want to know. Why?" He shook his head

"I have imprinted on you Elena." I frowned. What's an imprint?

"What's an imprint?" He stared at me full of love.

"It means that you are mine and mine alone. I love you Elena." I stared dumbfounded. This had to be some practical joke that they had set up for me. It ISN'T FUNNY.

"Ok I will believe you in like a million years. You guys know how to make me laugh." They all looked at me serious "I guess it is true then." All the vampires nodded then turned their faces to the door and Stefan Salvatore walked in.

"Who are you?" Emmett asked

"He's Stefan. What do you want dick?" I asked tired but still fuming with rage

"I have come to take you home Elena." He said

"I'm not going home. Look I am too tired to go through with this tonight I'm going to go to bed and deal with this tomorrow. Goodnight." I walked in my room then I felt something cover my mouth then knocked me unconscious once AGAIN. Then I was taken away into darkness.

.

.

.

**Author's Note:**

I'm so sorry that it is short but I couldn't really think of anything for

This chapter. But OH the plot thickens once again. Hope you liked

This chapter thank you DarkAlana for commenting on how good this is

And thank you to all the other reviewers for commenting.

donnalovesTVD4eva Xoxo


	9. Somebody Save Me

Chapter 9

Somebody save Me

.

.

**Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up with a sore head then I sat up and looked around. I don't recall ever being in this room before. Then he walked in. Damon Salvatore. I had never been so scared in my life.

"Damon. Where am I?" He smiled a dazzling smile at me and ran over to me at inhuman speed and sat on the bed which made me jump back away from him.

"Princess. You're finally awake. I have been waiting for you." I stared at him in confusion and fear overruled me.

"What are you going to do to me?" I asked him he stroked my cheek and I jumped a little at the instant touch.

"I'm going to turn you and you will be with me forever and not that dog."He growled

"Damon. What are you talking about?" I asked and he just laughed

"Jacob. That guy who keeps watching you but you don't know it. He says he's in love with you but you don't believe him. Well guess what he is in love with you. I mean who couldn't be in love with you. You are gentle, kind; you will give up your life so that the others will be able to live theirs. You are a warm hearted angel pure white." He was still caressing my cheek and was staring intently at me which kind of freaked me out. Then I realised what he had said about Jacob. He was telling the truth he is in love with me. I had just thought he was in love with Bella. Then his words pure white came through when he turns me it will be pure BLACK.

Tears fell onto my cheeks. "If you don't let me turn you I will kill everyone you know and you have to stay by my side throughout it." He said bitterly and I nodded I have to save Jacob, Edward, Esme, Carlisle, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, Alice, even Bella but especially Jeremy, Aunt Jenna, Caroline, Bonnie, Tyler and Matt.

There is no one to save me but that is the thing if I die then that might mean that everyone will now be safe without me in the world. Once I turn I will ask Jacob to kill me. I nodded at Damon and bared my neck to him he came closer to me and was about sink his teeth into my neck when the Cullens, Jacob, Caroline, Jeremy, Bonnie, Tyler and Stefan walked in. Oh no this will be one big funeral.

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Elena was in bed for a long time so I decided to see her. I walked up the stairs and knocked on her bedroom door. There was no answer. I chapped again, again no answer. I had started to get worried. I opened the door to see no one was in it. The room was a mess it looked like a struggle. She was kidnapped.

I ran back down the stairs in a hurry. I ran into the living area where everyone was with that Stefan guy. They all looked at me when I ran in.

"Jacob. What's wrong?" Carlisle asked

"It's Elena." Edward said "she's been kidnapped?" I nodded

"Look at her room." They all rushed up there even Stefan except from Bella and they were back down in a second.

"Damon." Edward growled and once Bella heard him growl she got jealous that he was growling over Elena.

"Why can't she ever save herself? I bet she offered to go with him because anyone can tell she is just a dumb bitch who thinks that everyone loves her which is soooo not true." Bella muttered under her breath then suddenly she was against the wall with a hand around her neck squeezing it so she couldn't breathe.

"Stefan. Loosen up a bit. I know she deserves it but she is still a human." I enjoyed the fear in Bella's eyes she did deserve it she shouldn't have said anything about her like that. Her jealousy is just getting outright annoying.

"She doesn't talk about Elena like that while I'm here. You love her too don't you? I can tell you do I mean who couldn't she's a pure white angel who could never do any harm to anyone." Stefan had let his hold on Bella loosen up but when she scoffed he tightened it again

"Edward." She whispered. He just looked away from her in shame

"No Bella. You are being selfish. Elena is my sister and you are disrespecting her and everyone that loves her in this room." Edward finally told her

"Bella."Rosalie spoke up "You are acting like you don't ever get in danger. You do all the time so stop acting like a spoilt brat and get over yourself and your goddamn jealousy of her or you will not be on speaking terms with us and everyone agrees with well except from Edward of course." Bella nodded eagerly and Stefan let her go and she looked down at the floor ashamed.

"I'm sorry." She ran out of the house and got into her truck and went home probably to cry.

"Ok now we can get back to what we were doing." I said then Stefan started to walk around.

"Elena's friends." Edward said "What about them" He said to Stefan

"Bonnie one of her best friends is a witch and they all hate Damon's guts. Caroline her other best friend is a vampire. Jeremy her brother is a vampire hunter. Tyler, Caroline's boyfriend. He is also her friend and a werewolf but a different species of werewolf. They will all help Elena. I can call them." We all nodded eagerly and waited for their presence to be known.

**3 Hours Later**

Someone walked through the door well several people walked through the door and came into the living area. It was those people who Stefan was talking about after the introductions Bonnie located Elena's whereabouts they were in a motel room. So we all set off to that motel room and once we found it we walked in the door and we were all shocked at the picture in front of us. Damon in vampire form and Elena in tears then before any of us could do anything he bit into his wrist and gave Elena his blood. Then he stood up and looked at us

"Do anything then I will kill her."

There

Was

Nothing

We

Could

Do.


	10. Rejection Is Harsh

**Chapter 10**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I do *NOT* own TVD in anyway which like totally SUCKS BIG TIME hahaha**

**.**

**Rejection is harsh**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I was shocked Damon was threatening to turn me not because he loves me but because I practically rejected him. I broke it off with him because he didn't love me he just wanted what was Stefan's DAMON SALVATORE is not capable of love. Ok I was touch and go for a second but then I started actually looking through it. He was just always jealous of Stefan so he had to have what Stefan had. WOW spoiled much.

"Let her go Damon." I heard Stefan growled as fear rose up in me I was doing so much thinking that I had forgot about the situation I was in.

"Let her go bloodsucker." He immediately ignored Jacob.

"No Stefan. Why would I she is soo fresh and tasty." And the next thing I knew his fangs were buried deep inside my neck taking what wasn't his to begin with. I heard everyone start to shout in protest.

I felt fury take over and I screamed and punched Damon in the face I got up to run and everyone was about to help but we weren't fast enough Damon grabbed me then pulled back onto the bed so that I was lying underneath him and was in my face.

"Don't ever try that again. If you I will make sure that you will die and I will make sure that you are a vampire and I will make sure that your life will be miserable for as long as you live." He threatened it did kind of scare me it scared me because I knew he was telling the truth. He would make sure that all this would happen.

Everything went quiet then Damon broke it and was holding his head screaming he had gotten off of me and he was on the floor writhing in pain. Everyone came over quickly to grab me and run.

We ran as fast as we could fast enough that we made it back to the Cullen's house. When we had walked into the living area there he was standing there he was so fast.

"Well hello there. Someone ordered mayhem with a bit of death on the side." He smirked his all knowing smirk which was starting to piss me off. But he didn't know about the plan I had in mind no one did.

He rushed up to me and put his hand against my throat he laughed knowing he had won but I didn't prove him wrong. I put my hands on his face and told him to look in my eyes which he immediately did with no hesitation. I let it at him I threw all my feelings at him. He stumbled backwards and tried to run away from my grasp but I didn't allow it. It was possession. Katherine was poisoning his mind all along and we didn't know it. Then there was a light shining above us I was releasing his possession. He won't like a dick anymore. No. He will just act like a douche. Then I started to think about Jacob maybe he does love me he cares enough about me to save me and I him. I think I love him too.

**.**

**.**

**Damon's P.O.V**

I felt love, Anger, shame, fear, confusion, lust and all the things you could think of run through me. I had just realised. Katherine. She was up to this. She poisoned my mind, or possessed whatever. I hurt Elena. I didn't mean to it was all down to Katherine like usual. I could feel jealousy course me it wasn't from Elena it was me. Elena loves someone else not me I let go of her and pulled back I muttered my sorries and left to kill someone or I might have a few rounds with Katherine or Stefan. I don't care but it will ease the pain and give it to them. Ha. They can never go through what I have just been through.

**.**

**.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

"How could you guys just let him go? He should be dead after all he done."I said clearly angry

"He was possessed Jacob." Edward said to me softly as I snorted at his words.

"Yeah right." I said then Elena jumped in

"Jake can I talk to you alone where no one will listen in."We all nodded then they left to give us some privacy.

"What's up?"I asked

"I just wanted to say your right. I should have listened to you from the beginning yadda yadda yadda and I hope you can forgive me and I just wanted to tell you that I believe you about that imprint thing because I love you too." I couldn't hold myself back from what I was going to do. I grabbed her shoulders and placed my lips over hers and showed her how much I loved her all night long.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note **

**Woohoo I bet you guys are shouting FINALLY like I was hahaha.**

**Damon won't be in it for a while but he will be back and Elena won't be getting captured as much anymore like usual. So it is pretty much a happy ending for Jacob and Elena so far. Hope you liked this chapter please REVIEW. I love you guys XXXXxxx**

**donnalovesTVD4eva xxx**


	11. Love Story

**Chapter 11**

**.**

**Love Story**

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V **

_Dear Diary_

_Everything was going great so far. I went out on a couple of dates with Jacob and they were amazing. We had a picnic at night at the beach and we were lying on a blanket staring at the stars. It was beautiful I had a great time. We had both fallen asleep and woke up covered in sand and the pack were laughing at us. We got payback though. We poured buckets of cold water when they were asleep it was so funny. I met Jacob's dad. He was cool I liked him. I was told he liked me aswell. I was chuffed. We hadn't heard a peep out of Damon since we found out that he was possessed. I still couldn't believe that it was practically Katherine that had possessed him. She was using black magic to get into his mind. I can't wait to see that bitch again so that I could kick her ass._

_Stefan had finally left after convincing him that I was fine and that I didn't want to go home. He had left with Caroline. I was quite surprised that he had cheated on Katherine I expected him to stay with her forever. I threatened that if he hurt Caroline I would stake his ass and fry him. He was quite shocked at what I had came out with and he left the room terrified grabbing Caroline on the way which had me laughing as well as everyone else._

_Bonnie and Jeremy had decided to stay with me. Well only for a couple of days. I am also excited for tonight. It is the prom in school which Jacob is planning to take me to. I can't wait to wear my dress and see my Jacob die but not literally. Alice had decided to force Bella into going and Edward helped and of course I helped too. Rosalie wasn't much too pleased about that. Rosalie is going also. She said it was because it would actually be more fun because i'm here. She is so sweet._

_Well got to get ready for tonight then _

_See ya._

_Elena Xxxx_

I hid my diary under the mattress and called Rosalie and Bonnie in to help me with my dress it was absolutely gorgeous. (Dress on my profile.) After I was Rosalie and Bonnie were finished with me I was waiting for Jacob to come by and pick me up. Once Jacob had picked me up Rosalie was going to go with Emmett. Bonnie and Jeremy didn't want to go they wanted time for themselves. They looked at this like a vacation. I was brought out of my thoughts when someone knocked at the door. Rosalie had gotten up before me and raced to the door and opened it to reveal Jacob. I walked over to the door and I heard him gasp.

"Elena you look beautiful." He said in awe. I looked down to the floor blushing whispering him a 'Thank you.' When I looked back at him he had his hand out and I accepted it. He walked me over to my car which I was going to let him drive. We had got to the school and Jacob opened the door for me and held out his hand and I took it without hesitation.

I could hear everyone gasp as they all looked at my dress and were talking about how beautiful it was. We saw Edward and Bella pull up at the school along with, Alice and Jasper and Rosalie and Emmett. (Dresses on profile.) They got out of their cars and came over to us. Bella looked gorgeous in her dress.

"Bella I love your dress." I smiled sweetly at her and she blushed

"Urm thanks I guess." She grumbled.

"Ok let's go and have some fun." I shouted and everyone whooped as we entered the school. We walked into the dance and everyone was dancing to Rihanna – We Found Love. After that song was finished a slow song came on Jacob asked me to dance.

I was lying my head on his chest with my eyes closed and he had an arm wrapped around my waist, my hand also on his chest and his other hand holding mine.

"Elena I did mean what I said. You look beautiful. I love you Elena."

"I love you too Jacob." I pulled back a little to stare into his eyes and he stared back into mine "Always and forever." We danced the night away.

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**I am really sorry it took this long for me to upload. I was feeling a bit under the weather. I feel better now though. So I hope you liked this chapter prom dresses are on my profile. Please and I can't say it enough. REVIEW. Thank you everyone.**

**Xxx**

**donnalovesTVD4eva**


	12. Young And Beautiful

**Chapter 12**

**.**

**Young And Beautiful**

**.**

**.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN! Once again.**

**.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

Everything was going great with me and Elena. We are so in love. I would die for her and she knows that. She had also said the same thing, and here we are now on a picnic and again in completely and irrevocably in love with eachother.

"Jake what are we gonna do once I am finished high school?" She asked while I threaded my fingers through hers.

"I don't know. What do you want to do?" She shrugged. "Well how about we move in together? But once you have graduated of course." She grinned at me then nodded excitedly, I grinned back holding onto her hand tightly enough for her to feel it but not that hard that I could break her hand. "So it's sorted then once you have graduated we move in together." She grinned at me and nodded and I grinned back at her. "Great." I hugged us close together.

Until it had started to get dark. 'Jacob we need you to come back to Billy's house bring your imprint if you like.' Sam said. I stood up and pulled Elena up with me.

"What's wrong?" She asked and I looked at her sadly.

"I need to go to my dads. So we can't stay outside all night and just talk or whatever til sunrise as I had planned." She laughed and hugged me.

"What's wrong anyway?" She asked and I shook my head. I didn't want Elena o have any part in this. I want to keep her safe. So to keep her safe, I have to keep her out of the loop, and I know how much she hated to be out of the loop. I could be in serious trouble later when she finds out.

"Urm. I don't know." I frowned. I didn't know what to tell her.

"Can I come with you?" She asked and she had gave me the puppy dog eyes, which was making me crumble nearly to sheds. I wanted to give her everything but I don't want to giver this. She is making it really hard to say no.

"I'm really sorry Elena. You can't." She started to pout and once I had saw that cute little pout I was about to burst out shouting yes. But I stayed strong.

"Why not?" She asked still pouting.

"The guys said that it is not for young, beautiful womens ears." I said smiling at her, covering her ears and watching her laugh and blush at the same time.

"Ok I will let you off this time but next time I am coming." She said as I smiled at her lovingly staring into her eyes and brought our faces closer together and kissed her. When we had eventually pulled back we were breathing heavily and gasping for air.

'Jacob. We need you to hurry up!' I heard Sam almost shouting in my head. "Well Elena. I had fun. So I am going to drop you off at the Cullens and see the pack. Ok." She nodded at me sulking and looking down at the ground. I put my hand under her chin and forced her to look at me. "Elena it will be ok. I will call you later tonight like usual and we will make plans like usual. I love you remember that." I saw a tear in her eye.

"I love you too." She said to me "Forever and always." I chuckled at her then pecked her on the lips and got into the car and drove to the cullens dropped her off and drove to my house.

I got out of the car and walked into my house seeing my living room crowded. The full pack was here and also Edward. It must be something serious. Must be Victoria or something.

"So. What's up?" They all stared at me worried and very serious.

"The girl that attacked Elena is back." As soon as they said that I left, got into my car and drove off to the Cullens to protect Elena. Edward's car right behind me, to help me save Elena.

**.**

**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I can't believe that I am still jealous of Elena. It had gotten worse though since the prom. She came in with a gorgeous beautiful dress, when I came in with a more boring dress than hers. It was attractive, but not as attractive as hers, well actually to me it called out 'Hey look at me not anyone else. Me. I am the hottest girl here, ditch all of your dates come to me. I'm a gigantic slut.' Wow. I don't even know why I came out with that. I actually have never came out with something as vulgar as that. Oh well it was true anyways.

I heard a car come into the driveway. It was Jacob and Elena. They kissed eachother then Elena had gotten out of the car and waved at him goodbye then she came in smiling at me which I really wanted to slap but I am pretty sure she could kick my ass.

"Hey Bella." Her voice interupted my hatred thoughts about her. She smiled at me and I forced a smile back.

"Hey Elena." She smiled at me once more and walked into the kitchen and came back in with a chocolate snowball. How could she stay thin after eating a lot? Well I don't have a clue.

"Where's Edward? Where is everybody?" She asked and I shrugged. Where were they?

I started to walk around to look for something to do. There wasn't really anything to do around here. It is so boring here well until Edward comes back from where ever he was. Then I hear a creak on the floorboard and turned to Elena to see if she had heard it too, but she hadn't.

"Elena, did you hear that?" She shook her head. Then all the lights went out. Then there was a giggle I looked to Elena and I saw that she had recognised that giggle.

"Katherine."Elena stated I frowned at her. Katherine. The Katherine that tried to kill Elena. The Katherine that supposedly possessed Damon.

"Hello Elena."

**.**

**.**

**Author's Note**

**Uh Oh we're in trouble. Haha. Just to clear some things up Katherine is not here she might need her for a little something but not much. Ok. Im sorry I haven't been uploading as much and I will try harder to get it done. Thanks guys. Remember to review please. I love you all!**

**donnalovesTVD4eva Xoxo**


	13. It's Death Again

**Chapter 13**

**.**

**It's Death Again**

**.**

_It's Death again – He's always there –Watching, waiting – _

_Ever the stare! Every time I look behind__or reach to pull the window blind, __  
><em>_I catch a glimpse of grubby hood –__A little clue to where he stood; __  
><em>_the glint of light that caught the scythe.__Perhaps if I could pay a tithe'__  
><em>_But O! No use, he'll never go.__The adamant phantom; don't you know __  
><em>_He will but wait until it's time for me to hear His fateful chime? –__  
><em>_The toll that claims my destiny, To Hail: 'You're next, it has to be…_

_Unknown_

**Elena's P.O.V**

Katherine she's back. I don't know why probably trying to kill me, then I remembered about Stefan cheating I had laughed so hard, I nearly wet myself. Then I just remembered about Damon, she had possessed him. The conniving! Bitch. I looked over to Bella and saw that she was really pale, if so paler than before.

"Bella Its ok she's not after you, it's me she's after, it's not all about you, you know!" I was a little angry that she thought that she was after her! You could see it in her face that she had thought that Katherine was after her. I mean looking for attention much.

"Well Elena how have you been?" She asked and I laughed at her.

"So why are you asking me this? Huh. Stefan was the one that was cheating on you with Caroline." I said after my laughing died down. Katherine frowned not that happy that I had known about this. I have something that could really hurt her, finally. I had nothing on her because all I knew about her was that she was in love with Stefan.

"That is none of your business." She stared down at me angrily.

"It is! My business as Caroline is my friend! So I have to ask what does it feel like? To know that he was having an affair! Is it painful? To know that he used you! Did he say he loved you?" There was no reply. "Well now you know how it feels. So why don't you just go away and get over yourself, you think all the guys love you. Well Katherine, Get a clue, the world does not revolve around you, even though you would love for it too. But in reality you are nothing more than a slut." The next thing I knew the back of her hand was against my cheek she slapped me full force causing me to go flying across the room. That was when Jacob, the wolves and Edward ran in. Jacob had her up against the wall his hand around her neck squeezing it making sure she couldn't breathe. She grabbed his neck and gripped it tightly making him let go of hers. When he had let go of her she had let go of him.

She smirked at me "Well Elena, I see you have gotten yourself a new one. I could have a round with him." She ran a hand along his chest, and then jealousy swept over me.

"Leave him Katherine." I looked to all the other guys. They had a plan, I need to distract her. They were trying to communicate with me, I nodded to them then they all left, Jacob wouldn't go though Sam had to drag him out.

"How does it feel Elena? Jacob must have not loved you enough to save you, from me. But I don't want to kill you just yet Elena. I want you to help me Elena." With Katherine distracted busy talking to me and telling me what to do. The wolves came in and tore her apart limb from limb. It was sickening. I had forgotten about Bella and Edward they were in the corner Edward protecting her from the sight that I had saw. She was dead, she was finally dead I looked over to the big brown russet wolf. He was staring at me, and then he came over to me and licked me. He buried his head in my neck trying to comfort me, but I was finally in peace. She was dead and she can't come back, Ever.


	14. Inner Peace

**A/N:** I'm So sorry everybody that I haven't been uploading, I done a big woopsi. I accidently dropped my laptop, and I had to get it fixed but I am back now and I have a busy schedule, Exams are coming up in 2 weeks so it will be very busy. Well I hope you all had a happy valentines. I know I did! How about we all make a deal, you guys tell me what you got for valentines day and I will update 2 chapters next week. Again I am so sorry! xxx

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 14**

**.**

**Inner Peace**

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I'm in my room at the Cullen's sitting on my bed thinking about the events which had happened recently. Katherine is dead, Katherine is dead. It's a little hard to get used to but everyone around is happy

that she is dead but somehow I don't feel happy, I feel relieved yeah, but not happy. I guess it is because she is family even if she didn't treat

me like her great great great grandaughter, in some way I had gotten used to this routine we had. It's kinda ironic that we have a routine. She would try to kill me and she would fail, we would try to kill her but we fail. Now that she is dead it is like when my mum died. not my biological mum but my adoptive mum. It was painful to go through I don't want to go through that ever again!

What am I doing I should be thinking happy thoughts not sad ones, katherine is dead! After all that she has done I should be happy!

I am happy.. I am happy.. I am happy.. I am not happy! This is infuriating! Maybe if I go to see jake, maybe I just need to see him. Yay thinking about Jake is getting me more happy, I guess I should go see him now.

I got up from my bed and ran my hand through my hair and walked to my wardrobe grabbed my favourite leather jacket and walked out of my room and shoved it on while running down the stairs.

Then I was stopped by Edward.

"I don't think that it's a good idea for you to go see Jacob right now Elena!" He stated and I saw Bella behind him in a huff. "Either of you!"

"I can do what I want you don't own me." I said and I pushed past him and I looked back and saw that Bella was staring angrily at me. Then she looked to Edward still angry.

"That isn't fair! Elena is allowed to go see Jake but i'm not! I should be allowed to see him too!" I rolled my eyes at her and left the house. I got into my car and drove off to La Push while texting Jacob and telling him to meet me there.

I got to La Push and saw Jake walking up to my car. I got out of the car and ran up to him and hugged him. He lifted me off the ground and twirled me around making me laugh. He put me down and satred into my eyes questionly

"So why did you want us to meet here?" He asked me

"Is it so bad that I wanted to meet you here because I was thinking sad thoughts and I felt happy whenever I was thinking about you and decided that I would ask you to meet me here and cheer me up?" I said innocently while he looked at me worried.

"What's wrong?" He caressed my cheek with his hand so soft that I could barely feel him touch me but I could still feel the sparks.

"I was thinking about Katherine." I looked down at my feet

"What about her?"

"I was feeling guilty about her death."

"Why Elena? all she has brought you is dissapointment." He stated clearly

"I know, but she was still family, I'm her great great great granddaughter. Well something to that effect." I was still looking down at my feet when he put his hand under my chin and pulled my face up so that I would be facing him and looking into his eyes.

"Elena. I know she still is family to you even if it is a twisted kind of way to show your love, but Elena she had to die she was causing a lot of trouble to everyone you love! She needed to die!" He said as I nodded my head in understanding.

"I know Jake it's just really hard to go through and I don't even know why I feel like this." I started to cry and Jake pulled me into his arms and let my cry on his shoulder.

"I don't wanna feel like this Jake. Jake help me!" I felt like I was going to faint from all of the pressure from the past and the pressure from just yesterday that I was feeling and it felt heavy against my shoulders

it was like I was holding the world on my shoulders but i'm not, well not the whole world that is held for Buffy. I was once obsessed with that programme, I was asked who was my favourite couple. Bangel or Spuffy it was really hard to choose

so I picked Bangel. Yeah Spuffy was great but Buffy didn't love Spike she only loved him as a very close friend and she used him. While with Bangel they were both in love with eachother and they would die for eachother so did Spuffy but Bangel was more passionate so they were more popular .

"Elena. What are you talking about?" I had started to viciously shake in his arms and then everything went black and all I heard was mumbles...

**A/N: **I also just found out someone very close to me has recently died R.I.P. Sue Harris. I loved you so much, my gran will miss you, I will miss you. Your kids and grandkids will miss you, at least now you don't have to suffer anymore. So if I don't upload anytime soon then you know why. WE ALL LOVE YOU SUE! We will miss you, you will stay with us in our hearts forever. :'( xxxx 3

**donnalovesTVD4eva Xoxo**


	15. this Might Be The End Of Tomorrow

**A/N:**You guys made me sad I was very disappointed with the reviews I'm starting to think that I am just going to end this since there aren't much reviews. If I don't get any reviews at all by next week I will be ending this story all together and I am sorry for the people who do review, don't think that I could foret you. Thank you everybody who did review and I love you guys if I don't get any reviews next week then that means that this is the second final chapter and next week will be the last chapter of this whole story. I am very disappointed Enjoy

.

**Chapter 15**

**This Might Be The End Of Tomorrow**

**.**

**.**

**Jacob's P.O.V**

It had all happened soo fast she was just in tears then she had fainted with all the stress, everyone had expected her to deal with everything at once, they think she is one of those super vampire things well newsflash she is human! She can't deal with everything so fast, she was still projecting everything and then one thing after another she shut down. Everyone has to remember she is human! Just a human.

"Elena." I asked when she had just passed out I saw her eyes drooping and she was swooning about which gave me a sign that she was about to pass out. I caught her just before she had hit the floor. "Elena." I picked her up in my arms and carried her bridal style back to the Cullen's house.

I had just walked in the door when they had all came at me yanking Elena out of my arms setting her carefully on the couch and turned back to me with angry faces. "What did you do to her dog!" The blonde bitch growled at me.

"I done nothing to her, I would never and you guys know fine well that I wouldn't. I love her!" I looked at all of them and saw that Edward wasn't here with the rest he was probably with Bella. Like usual.

"So what is wrong with her huh?" Alice looked at me accusingly.

"I don't know probably the stress you guys are putting on her!" After saying that it seems that they only just got angrier with me.

"What stress? We aren't putting any stress on her! It's you with you and you wolfiness! So don't go and blame all of us when it was really all because of you!" Then when I was about to open my mouth and say something back I heard an angry voice in the background.

"It's no ones fault!" We all turned around and saw that Elena was awake. I ran over to her and hugged her tightly after 5 more seconds of hugging her tightly to me she pulled back. "Don't ever blame eachother please, I was just a little dramatic and upset because Katherine is finally dead so everything that had happened to me in the past had just caught up with me then it was like I was carrying the world on my shoulders and everything had went black, but it was no ones fault."

"Jacob, we are all sorry for accusing you of Elena's stress." I nodded to them and decided that I was also going to say sorry to them.

"I'm also sorry for blaming all of you for Elena's stress." We smiled at eachother knowing that all is forgiven. Then Edward ran in with Bella in tow spoiling the happy mood.

"Who knows a guy called Klaus?" Then we all looked at Elena and she nodded obviously scared "Well word on the street is he is looking for the doppleganger and apparently he will get her." We all looked at her scared for her.

"Why is everyone after me!" I sat down next to her and rubbed her arm soothingly.

"I think everyone is after you because your beautiful, kind, passionate, caring, strong and selfless. Selfless is the main reason and because you are selfless and strong the world has chosen you to help everyone through this." She smiled at me sweetly and it was then that I had gotten angry we had all heard Bella mutter under her breath something about 'She is actually selfish but whatever.' I am really fed up with her I think it was time we put her in her place!

**A/N:**I'm still really dissapointed and if none of you guys review then next week will be the final so for all of you guys that love the story Review! Please!

**REVIEW!**


	16. What Is Left To Live For

**A/N:** Yay! I got reviews Since I had gotten reviews from you all I will give you chapter of this weeks story early but here is a warning: This story is near an end, Elena is nearly at her fullest and so Jacob it will be a happy ending I don't know when it will be finishing though. It will be finishing either when I hit chapter 20 (Not literally) or 25. That is all I know. So guys thanks again for reviewing! Enjoy. Xoxo

**.**

**Chapter 16**

**What Is Left To Live For?**

**.**

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I froze, Klaus is still after me! Why can't he just give up or die at least he would be doing me a favour. I was kind of angry that they were all blamiing eachother for me fainting , they have to stop bein at eachothers throats seriously! When i had tuned in to what everyone is saying I just started talking to myself without knowing that I had said it aloud.

"Why is everyone after me?" I was totally confused I wanted some answers I think it's time that I got some!

Then Jacob had sat next to me and started to rub my arm soothingly in a comforting way. Then he had said the sweetest words to me. "I think everyone is after you because your beautiful, kind, passionate, caring, strong and selfless. Selfless is the main reason and because you are selfless and strong the world has chosen you to help everyone through this." I smiled at him sweetly mesmorised by his words. Then it was ruined by Bella's big mouth.

"She is actually selfish but whatever." She had muttered under her breath forgetting that vampires had super sonic hearing and forgetting that she had said it loud enough for even a human to hear. She is so stupid that I want to smack her several times. Then I had thought about it maybe I was being selfish, I was dragging everyone into my problems, I should have never moved in with them I should have never brought Jake into this. All I cause is damage everywhere I go. I am just a big nuisence. I don't even think that I should have been brought into this world at all! I had forgetten that Edward could listen in and I stopped thinking and put up a big white wall, it was then that I had actually tuned in to the conversation and realized that they were all shouting at Bella and she was trying to hide away from them by cuddling into Edward.

"Elena you are not selfish, we invited you here thaat means that we love you, you aren't dragging everyone into you problems we are including ourselves in your problems because we love you, and it was Jacob that included himself in your problems and you don't cause damage everywhere you go and the fact that you were brought into this world makes us happy." Edward said sweetly his eyes full of love but not that kind of loveit's more like brotherly, sisterly love.

Everyone looked at me in shock then turned back to Bella looking extra angry at her.

"See look at what you done, you made my sister think that she is a problem to us, she isn't you are the problem you little bitch! You are a problem that needs to be dealt with!" I looked at Rosalie in shock so did Carlisle, Esme and Edward.

"Rosalie." Esme and Edward chided Rosalie at the same time. Rosalie shrugged

"It's true. Edward you might want to start putting her on a leash and you might want to keep her away from here because." Rosalie glanced at Jacob and we all saw that he was starting to shake violently. "Looks like Jacob is gonna tear her head off and so am I!" It was then Edward pulled Bella and took off with her in tow. I looked back to Jacob and saw that he had stopped shaking.

"Elena don't listen to that bitch just because you have more class than her and it makes her jealous that you are more selfless and beautiful than her, ok." I just nodded to her and smiled loving that she was protecting me.

"Elena you are not a problem to us, you never will be we all love you." Alice said to me sweetly concerned about me and Emmett agreed with her. I looked over to Jacob and saw that he was staring at me his eyes filled with love, then I looked over to Jasper and he was mouthing the words 'We all love you.' And Carlisle and Esmee was nodding and Rosalie came over and hugged me. I had never felt my heart swell this much before, no one has loved me this way since I have been here and I have never been ungrateful for it. Before I knew it I had started to cry. Everyone was looking at me confused. "El why are you crying?" Emmett asked.

"I love you guys too, I just felt like I was a burden to you guys and then you all say that you love me it just makes me feel wanted, I have never felt it since I have been here." I admitted.

"Oh Elena honey. We all love you like a daughter, a sister and a soul mate. Nothing could change the way we feel about you." Esmee said sitting next to me and hugging me tightly to her and Jacob joined in and so did everyone else.

"Elena, words can't explain how I feel about you." My heart swelled even more as Jacob said those words to me.

**.**

**Bella's P.O.V.**

I really shouldn't have said anything, Jake is probably gonna stop talking to me now, he hates me I could tell and Rosalie just hates me even more, I keep remembering Carlisle, Esmee, Alice, Jasper and Edward's disappointed faces it hurt my heart to know that they had practically chosen Elena over me, I'm more closer to them than she ever was and Jacob too! He loved me first! Me! Not her it was always me! Now it's her, who could love her selfish heart, it was true what I had said. She is a selfish person she just drags people into her troubles and she doesn't even know it!

I looked over to Edward and noticed that he was angry. Do you know how I could tell? His driving was over the top and he was clutching the steering wheel obviously very angry, with me! I never done anything but point out the truth! I don't care if he see her as a sister I don't and I never will. I can't believe that everyone is angry with me! Me! It's like she is using some kind of charm on them, it's her they should be angry at especially Rosalie. She had hated me because I got into trouble but with Elena she just says I love you and I would do anything for you.

I looked over to Edward again. "Edward?" No response. "Edward?" Nothing "Are you not talking to me?"

"What am I supposed to say Bella! Congratulations you insulted someone who is like a sister to me and made her think that she should have never been brought into this world. What were you thinking Bella? Why the hell! Do you hate her so much huh?" I stopped talking for a second.

"She doesn't care if she brings you guys into something she needs to deal with herself." I tried to reason with him but saying that only made him some how angrier at me.

"Are you stupid or something? Who needs saved weekly? You! She doesn't. She can take care of her self. She had gotten beaten up by Katherine and she was still fighting for her life and think of her life at Mstic Falls it was probably worse there than it was here and she is still alive. Have you been adopted? Did you lose your parents in a car accident? Is your mother a vampire? Is your father a total tool? No. So if you want to hate Elena when she had done nothing to you then you do it somewhere else away from her and stop your idiotic jealousy of her." I looked down at the floor ashamed. I looked out of the window and saw that I was home. Edward skidded to a stop. "I don't think you should be at the house at all for a while. I think we should take a break." I looked up at him and saw that he was staring at me disappointed.

"Edward.. Don't." He shook his head.

"Go Bella." I looked at him with teary eyes and got out of the car. I watched him give me another disappointed look and drove off with me staring after the car. This was the worst day of my life!

**.**

**A/N: **Yay! The bitch has been put down :P It took them a while to actually say something to her. Thanks everyone for reading and I hope you will review. Also I have a poll going on and I hope you will all vote wether I continue my stories or not. Thank you everyone.

donnalovesTVD4eva Xoxo


	17. What I've Done

**A/N:**I am so, so, so, so, so, so, so, so sorry everyone! I wasn't able to update. :'( I have got a virus on my laptop. :'( After this I probably won't update for a while as I am using my dad's computer to update, so after this you probably won't hear from me unless I am reviewing a story and guys if you want me to review any of your stories just tell me I don't mind it will give me something to do! :P Enjoy the story and leave me a pwetty review for me pwease! Enjoy!

_In this farewell_

_There's no blood_

_There's no alibi_

'_Cause I've drawn regret_

_From the truth_

_Of a thousand lies _

**Chapter 17 **

**.**

**What I've Done**

**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

What have I done the only guy I care about, just left very pissed off with me? Why was he pissed when I was only speaking my mind it's like no one is allowed to speak their mind anymore! I can't help but feel guilty inside, I don't like what I'm feeling anymore, I lied to him. To everyone I never told the truth of how I felt about Elena I just let her get to me more if I had fessed up weeks ago we probably could have sorted this out. But no I had to do it the hard way! I hate myself for what I've done.

_So let mercy come_

_And wash away_

_What I've done_

I have to sort this out. Tomorrow though I'm too tired to do anything else tonight so tonight is the night I rest my eyes and drift into a dreamless sleep.

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I thought Bella was my friend. Was! Thought! Those are the two main words. I thought she was my friend but she hasn't liked me from the start and I don't know why? After Bella had left I ran up into my room and jumped into my bed and held tightly onto the covers I was holding on for dear life. I jumped in fright as I felt a pair of arms wrap around me pulling me closer to him, I smelled his manly scent and turned around so that my face was In his chest I couldn't stop myself from inhaling his scent.

Every once in a while I would think how about I left Mystic Falls leaving Jeremy, Bonnie and Caroline to clean up my mess. I can't help but feel guilty about what I've done.

_I'll face myself_

_To cross out what I've become_

_Erase myself_

_And let go of what I've done_

"What are you thinking about in this pretty tiny head of yours?" Jacob asked sweetly tapping my forehead I laughed of course.

"Just thinking about I have abandoned my friends in Mystic Falls to clean up the mess I made.

_But oh, I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made_

_I'm staring at the mess I made as you turn, _

_You take your heart and walk away_

"It is not your fault you left I would have as soon as I could. They don't see you as a problem remember that Elena, none of us do and we never will because we love you and we always will!" I stared at him in awe this was the man I loved. There were no words that could explain how I felt at this moment so I decided to show him. I grabbed his shirt and pressed my mouth against his lovingly our tongues fighting for dominance. When we finally parted from each other we were panting and he showed me how much he loved me all night laughing throughout while hearing the Cullen's shout Ewe or mutter in disgust. This went on all night and the Cullens one by one ended up leaving not being able to listen anymore.

**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I had decided to walk to the Cullen's instead of drive because they would know when I'm coming just by hearing the truck from a mile never mind being able to smell a human. I had to apologise to them especially Elena whether I liked it or not. I could feel the guilt hit me once again like a ton of bricks.

_Put to rest_

_What you thought of me_

_While I clean this slate_

_With the hands of uncertainty_

It was time to deal with all of this and maybe we can become friends and help her defeat Klaus it was finally time to clean up this mess, the mess I had made to begin with. I don't think me and Rosalie will be friends though she still hates me and I still don't know why I should have stuck up for myself against her back at the house instead of hiding into Edward like a child hiding away from death.

_Should've held my ground_

_I could've been redeemed_

_For every second chance_

_That changed its mind on me_

_I should've spoken up_

_I should've proudly claimed_

_That oh my head's to blame_

_For all my heart's mistakes_

I walked into the Cullen's house just to find no one home, then I had felt a draft it had suddenly become cold, I turned around to see some guy smiling at me, he was blonde and had blue eyes and looked a bit childish.

"Hello darling." He was speaking In a British Accent? Who the hell is this? "You may have heard of me. I'm Klaus." I started to shake in fright then I was backing away.

_For what I've done_

_I start again_

_And whatever pain may come_

_Today this ends_

_I'm forgiving what I've done!_

"What do you want?" I asked him trying not to show my fear of him. "Is it me your after?" He laughed.

"No pet, I'm still after Elena. She is my girl after all." His smile sickened me I was about to scream for help when he covered my mouth with his hand and backed me onto a wall and stared me in the eyes, those eyes I was getting lost in and before I realised it he had basically took over my body with one look and a calming voice. "You're not going to scream. You are going to stay standing here, you are not going to say a word you're just going to listen." I tried to shake my head but found myself nodding he was too strong. "You are going to keep an eye on Elena for me you are going to tell me what is new with her, you're going to tell me everything her weaknesses, her plans and for you to do that you have to become best buds. Do you understand?" Again I tried to shake my head and tell him no but I was nodding. "I was never here you have never met or seen me. Do you understand?" I had no control.

"I understand." Then he threw a smile at me and left and as he left Elena and Jacob came down and then entered the Cullen's.

_What I've done_

_Forgiving what I've done _

**.**

**Linkin Park – What I've Done**

**Parachute – The Mess I Made**

**.**

**A/N: **Did you guys like? I'm actually proud of this chapter and I don't even know why haha! Well guys hope you liked this chapter and remember to review! Remember if you guys want me to check out you reviews tell me! We are nearly at an end! Tell me what you thought of the chapter!

donnalovesTVD4eva xoxox


	18. KLAUS Part 1

**A/N: **Hey guys I just wanted to say sorry that I haven't updated for a while and I hope you guys liked the last chapter, I know I did! Anyways guys please review its easy, please don't just pop in then out without saying what you thought about it. So guys please review and tell me what you think of it! Enjoy!

**KLAUS Part 1**

**.**

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

Jacob and I were fooling around when we had heard something downstairs, we got up from the bed and ran down the stairs and all we saw was Bella. Then the Cullen's came in. We all looked at each other confusion plaguing our faces.

"Bella what are you doing here?" Rosalie growled, I looked over to Bella and saw that she was thinking about something.

"I just wanted to say how sorry I was to everyone especially to you Elena." Now I was shocked and so was everyone else. "Elena I am so sorry for judging you when I had no right to, you had done nothing to me or anyone else if anything you were being selfless to Damon to everyone you see the good in people and I was just jealous of you. I was jealous because I wasn't getting any attention from Jacob anymore. I guess I had just gotten used to the fact that it was always the three of us. I was used to having Jacob and Edward running around for me trying to prove who loved me the most and then you had come in and took away Jacob's breathe as soon as he saw you. He had never done that with me. So I was jealous. That they weren't running around trying to save my life but yours. I'm sorry Elena I should have been more considerate to you I never knew what you had been through and I shouldn't judge." We gasped in shock. We never expected that from Bella, not even Edward.

"Bella its fine I forgive you." I went over and gave Bella a hug and I could hear Rosalie emitting a growl. Edward smiled looking at us hugging then his smile had dropped into an angry frown.

"Jacob! Stop! That is disgusting!" I smirked and let go of Bella and turned around to Jacob who was chuckling at Edward's outburst. I could tell what Jacob was thinking. I raised my eyebrow to Jacob and he smirked at me.

"Jacob. Why don't you tell me what you were thinking to make even Edward burst out in disgust?" I asked sweetly and smiling one of my sweetest smiles.

"No thanks it's a bit pornographic to say out loud." He smirked and I think everyone mentally had the boke. It was a bit funny.

"Well would you like for it to come true?" I smirked and he nodded "Well no. It's kinda like incest you dirty minded pig!" I tried to keep a straight but couldn't I burst out laughing when Edward was boking literally. "Really two girls hugging and you have to think dirty things?" I laughed.

"You sicken me dog." Rosalie said laughing also along with Emmett, Alice, Jasper and Edward. Carlisle and Esme had left thinking that the conversation was getting a little sickening.

But Bella was quiet a little too quiet.

"Bella you ok?" She looked a bit pale. Everyone took notice also.

"Bella you look a bit pale." Edward said "You ok?" She nodded. There was something up with her.

"Yeah I'm fine I just need to go to the bathroom for a minute you know humanly needs." We all nodded a little worried except from Rosalie like usual.

There was something funny going on around here.

**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

"Alright Bella you can do this. You just have to befriend Elena and she will possibly die which means that her death is my entire fault and oh my god what am I going to do?" I was staring in the mirror talking to myself seriously! I'm going crazy! This guy, I can't remember his name I can remember what he looked like and what he done to me but I can't remember anything. I opened the mirror which was a cabinet with a mirror. I took out a paracetamol. I shut the cabinet and looked in the mirror again and saw Klaus. I was about to scream when he put his hand on my mouth so that I didn't scream and they wouldn't discover what was really going on.

"Hello sweetheart, how's everything going?" I nodded. "Fine, everything is going fine." He laughed "No it isn't they are suspecting something! Want to actually try to act lively for once in your pathetic life. Stop giving it away that something is going on." I nodded and from the looks of it he didn't believe me. I could tell because he had locked me in his eyes again and I couldn't move once again. "Bella you are going to pucker up and joke around with them all stop standing around! Do a better job or else I will kill you! Do you want to die or do you want to die for Elena?" I shook my head. "Well?"

"I don't want to die." I said emotionlessly.

"Good girl. Now have you got anything useful for me yet?" I shook my head and he obviously got angered. "Well tonight get some information from Elena or else you will die! Do you understand?" I could feel myself responding. "I understand." What was I doing! "Nothing happened you were getting a pill for your headache and now you feel better nothing else. Do you understand?" Again! "I understand." I am officially going to kill myself! "Good girl, tick tock, tick tock." He said then disappeared.

I could only hear his voice ringing in my head.

_Tick_

_Tock,_

_Tick_

_Tock_

**.**

**.**

**A/N: **Well guys hope you enjoyed the chapter. I will give you the usual info.

Follow me on Twitter - donna_cowan

Like Me On facebook – donnalovesTVD4eva

Or add me on facebook – Donna Cowan

Suscribe me on Youtube – donnaLOVESspike

GUYS REMEMBER REVIEW! :D

donnalovesTVD4eva xoxo


	19. Klaus Part 2

**A/N: I am sorry guys that I haven't updated. I haven't had much inspiration for a while and I just feel more down as the days pass by. I am really sorry guys. This is the third last chapter! Excited? I am! Well I hope you guys review and if you support and love Damon and Elena, I have a new story coming out soon and I hope you guys will check it out. I will give you guys more info on the next chapter. I think you guys should review and tell me how you all feel. Thank you every single one of you! Enjoy and review.**

**Klaus Part 2**

**.**

**Bella's P.O.V**

I walked down the stairs slowly holding in my breath. As I reached the last step I let out the breath I had been holding in. I looked over to the gang and saw that Esme and Carlisle wasn't there.

"Hey guys, where are Esme and Carlisle?" I asked.

"They're out hunting." Elena replied. I nodded and walked over to them with a smile.

"So Elena, I think we should hear a bit about you. I don't know much about you except from the basics." I grinned at her and she gave me a weary glance then smiled back.

"Sure I don't mind." I sat down and everyone else followed giving Elena their full attention. "I don't know where to start." She chuckled.

"How about, how you ended up finding out about vampires?" Elena drew out a long sigh and took a deep breath before she began.

"I was at a party out in the middle of nowhere and I had been fighting with my boyfriend Matt well ex now, he was talking about our future and babies and marriage. He was always one step ahead well actually a few. We were moving too fast so I broke up with him. I needed someone to pick me up so I called my parents of course they were mad but they came for me they always did, and that was when things went downhill. My dad, I saw something and he looked to where I was pointing and the car started to swerve the rain didn't help, we swerved and the car went over the bridge and into the water, I fell unconscious but my dad." She chuckled. "He was fighting, he was always fighting. He always fought for us. My mum died in the car before my dad did. When I was drifting off into the darkness something saved me. Stefan saved me and not my father because he was so stubborn and wouldn't let Stefan save him until I was safe. My mum and dad died in that car because of me." Rosalie hugged her tightly as a few tears dropped from her eyes then pulled back then took in a deep breath to calm herself down.

"Anyway Stefan watched me for months to make sure I wasn't Katherine because he had thought Katherine died and obviously didn't expect to see her replica. He eventually emerged from the shadows and that's when we fell in love." Elena sighed peacefully. I looked over to Jacob and saw that he doesn't really like the story so far. "Then in blew Stefan's brother. Damon he was still in love with Katherine and believed she was still alive; he locked her in a tomb to protect her from the fire, when he opened the tomb. She wasn't there. He was so angry. So hurt. He was then told that Katherine knew where he was but she didn't care." Elena smiled sadly. After a few sorority girls he was fine and dandy. Little did I know that he was trying to win me from his brother? He fell in love with me. Then after a while I found out I was adopted and my uncle was really my dad. Then in blew my real mum she told me something I never knew at the time. Damon Salvatore was in love with me. After the mayor died Katherine gave him hope that something could happen between me and Damon. She tried to act like me and kissed him. Then she went into the kitchen and stabbed my father. Then there was this whole deal with the moon stone and Klaus." I perked up at the mention of the moon stone? Is this what that guy wants to hear?

"What's the moon stone?" I asked with interest. Elena looked curious about that but answered my question with no hesitance. She trusts me and she was going to die because of me.

"It's is a part of the ritual. You need a witch to help out with a spell and you need the sacrifice. You need a vampire, a werewolf and the doppelganger." I thought about it. The guy will want to know where it was. "Stefan, Damon and I hid the moon stone and he has no where to find it."

"So where did you guys hide it?" I asked getting into the story.

"We hid it at the bottom of the well in Mystic Falls luckily for us we filled it with vervain." I smiled and hugged Elena.

"Well guys since that is the story is over I need to go to the bathroom." Elena smiled and I walked up to the bathroom feeling even guiltier. As I walked into the bathroom I saw that guy.

"Well done sweetheart. Once I found out where it was I ran all the way to Mystic Falls and grabbed the moon stone. All thanks to you my lovely. Now I need you to do one more thing for me..."

**.**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I watched Bella walk down the stairs slowly and smiled at her. She stood in front of me and smiled.

"Elena?"

"Bella, what's up?" I asked.

"Could we take a walk outside alone?" She looked over to Jacob and back to me.

"Sure." I got up and followed her deep into the forest.

"So Bella what is it your wanting to talk to me about?" She looked at e guilty. What had she done?

"I'm so sorry Elena." Before I knew it I was whisked away into the darkness...

**.**

**.**

**A/N: Thank you guys for reviewing etc. And follow me on Twitter? donna_cowan**

**Special thanks.**

**donnalovesTVD4eva xoxo**


	20. Finally Ending

**A/N: ** Sorry I haven't been really updating as much as I used to. I've just had a serious case of writer's block and it has been killing me. I have a new story called The Lonely And The Lost. If you love Damon and Elena from The Vampire Diaries I reccomend that you read it. So enjoy and review for the second last chapter; In Love With A Wolf seeing that I have decided to do an Epilogue, enjoy!

**Finally Ending**

**Elena's P.O.V**

I woke up on the dirty, cold, hard ground. I sat up and clutched my head. I could feel a headache coming on. I looked around and recognised where I was. I was back in Mystic Falls, I was in the tomb. The last thing I could remember was Bella leading me outside, then darkness. I heard shoes scuffing the ground and also a chuckle. I looked down at the ground then back up when I heard him right in front of me. Klaus, he found me, he used Bella against me, now he has me. But what for?

"Good morning lovely. How you feeling?" Klaus knelt down to my size.

"I feel like I have been beaten up several times, you?" I asked sarcastically as he chuckled.

"Lovely I feel great, you know why?" I shook my head. "It's time for the sacrifice. I have found the moonstone thanks to Bella and with help from you of course. I could never have done it without you Elena." He said stroking my cheek as I stared at him in anger. He chuckled at me then stopped as soon as I spat on him. He didn't look too impressesed.

"I will never die for a curse that doesn't even exist." He chuckled again, I must have gotten something wrong.

"It's true Elena the curse doesn't exist, but do you know what the sacrifice is really for? It's for me it has never had anything to do with the sun and the moon I made that up so the I could get some volunteers but it doesn't look like it worked." He moved away from me and I stood up feeling my head pound with a force so strong I nearly fell over.

"So what are you going to get from this sacrifice?" I asked.

"I get to become a werewolf slash vampire. An original hybrid." He turned his back to me and faced the wall. I stared at him burning a hole in his head.

"Why do you want to become a hybrid." He laughed at me.

"Seriously? You still don't get it." I shook my head. "If I am a werewolf and vampire I will be stronger than anyone in this world. I will accomplish something no one has ever done before, I will be known for this. Everyone will fear me and they will all become my faithful servants. It's unlikely you will be able to see this though, seeing as you will be dead. I'm sorry Elena if there was another way..." There was a pregnant pause before he burst out laughing. "I'm sorry I could not do that with a straight face. I don't care you will be dead and you will stay dead."

_Meanwhile_

Bella walked back into the Cullen's house ashamed of herself, she just put someone on line of death. Whoever didn't feel what she was feeling would have no soul. She is going to have to tell the Cullen's and also Jacob. They are probably going to be so mad at her, so mad that she would want to go into the corner and cry.

She walked into the kitchen and saw Jacob and Rosalie who were acting friendly, strangely enough. The last time she saw them together they were staring daggers at eachother, but this time they were laughing and together. Jacob and Rosalie noticed her presence and turned to look at Bella and probably thinking Elena was standing next to her. Jacob turned and smiled a dazzling smile and saw that Elena wasn't there, his smile disappeared. When Rosalie looked at Bella there was no smile in the first place.

"Where's Elena?" Jacob and Rosalie asked almost at the same time.

She laughed nervously and played with the bottom of her sleeve. "Urm she's with Klaus." Bella murmured so low not even Rosalie could hear her.

"What?"

"She's with Klaus." Bella said a bit louder and Rosalie had me pinned against the wall within a second then suddenly Edward threw her off of me. "I have a perfectly good reason why I done what I did." She said staring at Jacob and watching his reaction. He was shaking not with sadness though, with anger. He was angry with Bella.

"Why did you let her go with Klaus! You dumb bitch!" Jacob said growling which frightened Bella to an extent.

"I was compelled ok! Klaus got to me and compelled me, I didn't want to do what I did but I wasn't strong enough to fight him off! I didn't want to put Elena in danger." Bella burst out crying and that was when everyone began to understand what she had been through. She had, had her mind played with and there was nothing anyone could do about it. Edward pulled her into a hug and let her cry. Once she had calmed down they called Stefan, Caroline and Bonnie but luckily for them they were all together so they wouldn't have to call them seperately.

"What! How did Klaus get to her? Where is she?" Stefan shouted through the phone.

"Stefan, calm down. I don't where she is we have looked all over Forks but she is no where to be found but the only place we haven't checked is Mystic Falls." Jacob said to Stefan. Then Stefan gasped in realisation.

"She'll be in the tomb. That is where she'll be. Come to Mystic Falls as quickly as you can. Right now would be ideal. We will meet you at the Mystic Grill, it's a small town so it should be easy to find." Jacob hung up then they all went off to Mystic Falls but leaving Edward and Bella behind not wanting to put another human in danger.

_In Mystic Falls_

"What's up Stefan?" Bonnie asked as he hung up. Caroline being a vampire heard the convorsation and freaked out immediately. It was frustrating Bonnie because she didn't hear anything.

"Klaus has Elena. I think he has her in the tomb." Stefan said "We need to go there right now and see if she is there. I think he has her for the sacrifice He apparently used Bella to get the moonstone and he got her to lead Elena deep into the forest and then he took her. " He said then grabbed Bonnie then ran off with Caroline behind him.

They ran to the tomb and stopped. Caroline listened if there was any movement inside the tomb and as soon as she heard shoes shuffling against the ground she gasped and put her hand against her mouth to cover her gasp. "She's in there." She whispered so low that only Stefan could hear her.

"We have to wait here for Jacob and the Cullens." He whispered back while she nodded.

_30 Minutes Later_

Jacob and The Cullen's finally made it and got to the tomb they went inside and saw Klaus. Bonnie stayed outside trying to find a spell which will end him for good and forever.

Bonnie finally found one after searching for a couple of months, she finally found it. She just has to get the ingredients and do the spell, she left them to fight Klaus while she found the ingredients.

"Klaus." Stefan said "Where is she?"

"where is who." Klaus said in his British accent.

"Don't play dumb Klaus we know you have Elena. So give her back to us." Klaus laughed. "You think this is a joke?" Stefan growled.

"Yeah when you try playing bad ass Stefan I can't help but laugh. I will rip you apart little boy, you are nothing compared to me." Klaus said in his face challenge flashing in his eyes. "Elena, pet. You can come out now." I shuffled out and saw Jake staring at me in disbelief, I looked broken, I was a muddy mess. All I want is a bath and to cuddle up with my Jacob. "Come on darling, stand right next to me." I walked over to him and stood there for five seconds before I turned around and kicked him where it hurts most and then I done what any other sane person would have done. I ran and grabbed Jacob while running everyone else followed.

**Third Person's P.O.V**

_Meanwhile_

"I found it! I found it! " Bonnie shouted running around in a circle then sat back down. She called Matt and had him get everything she needed for the spell to work. After waiting for about 30 minutes Matt finally showed up with everything. They set the candles in a triangle and Bonnie stood in the middle of it holding a candle in one hand and a handful of Black Destroyer Powder.

She lit all of the candles except from the one she was holding, and started to chant. "Ignis deorum et terra, audi nos nos es trying nostram defendere amicum doppelganger, Niklaus originali lamia est agnus dei occidere eam, et delebo humanum genus. Adjuva nos salvificem mundum et nostri dilectissimi amicum indiget vivere pro Petrova est." Bonnie then lit her candle and put her hand that had the Black Destroyer Powder in front of the candle and blew til the candle went out and the powder was scattered everywhere. Bonnie looked over to Matt and saw that he was staring at her they were quiet for a while until they had heard a scream then they both ran into the tomb and saw Klaus in front of Elena holding her neck. Jacob transformed into his wolf form and attacked him while the Cullen's, Stefan and Caroline were trying to hold him down.

Klaus got the best of them though he threw them all back but they were all confused how did he get so much power to throw a bunch of strong vampires and a very strong werewolf off of him. He laughed darkness creeping in. Then suddenly he stopped, he was starting to feel a bit wierd like he was losing his power, he was getting weak then he started to crumble but when he was about to fall to his knees he had lit up on fire and once the fire was done the earth started to shake. Everyone ran outside and once they were out it stopped.

They all just stared at eachother in utter confusion.

**A/N: **Well guys hope you enjoyed this chapter, remember to look out for the Epilogue and review please?


	21. Epilogue

**A:N/ **Wow. Here we are the end of the story In Love With A Wolf, I'm gonna miss trying to think of different scenarios for this story. Can't believe this is the end! Since it's the end I am hoping for more reviews. *Fingers Crossed.* All I can say is see you later in a different story in a different beginning. Enjoy.

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing.

**Epilogue:**

**Elena's P.O.V**

It has been a month since Klaus has been killed we were all shocked when he died, but we found out it was Bonnie's doing. Anyway everyone when back to Mystic Falls while I stayed in Forks with the Cullens and Jake. Jake is oh so sweet, I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with him. I can imagine our kids already. We have a girl and a boy called Kali and Kaylen, Kali would have Jacob's jet black hair, our eyes and my attitude. While Kaylen would have our eyes, my long brown hair and Jake's attitude or the other way around. I can't wait!

I walked downstairs in the Cullen's house and saw Bella at the door. Bella still felt guilty about handing me over to Klaus, I don't know how many times I had to tell her it was ok. She finally shut up when I gave her a vervain ring. It was only a tacky ring, I knew she would kill me if it was expensive.

"Hey Bella." I said walking into the kitchen, going into the cupboard and pulling out a granola bar. Esme came into the kitchen along with Rosalie.

"Is that all your having you want me to whip you something up or..." I shook my head.

"No a granola bar is fine. It's yummy enough for me but thank you anyway Esme." I smiled at her then looked over to Rosalie, she smiled at me. "Hey Rose." I grinned at her. She walked over to me and hugged me. I of course hugged back. "You ready to go?" She asked. I nodded then we all left. Edward and Bella were in Edward's car while I, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper and Alice were in Rosalie's red sports car.

We made it to school and before we headed in I saw Jacob at the side. I said to Rosalie that I would see her later and walked over to Jacob. I got to him and hugged him tightly to me. He pulled back from me and pulled me into a lingering kiss. He finally pulled back after about five minutes.

"You wanna ditch? Just today I promise we can go to the beach. Wherever you want." I nodded at him then jumped onto the motor bike and sped away to the beach. We stopped at the sand and just sat on the bike staring beyond the sea.

"Hey Jake?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering about our future." He turned to me and looked me in my eyes.

"Yeah what about it?" I smiled at him.

"Well it's gonna include a proposal and two kids right?" He nodded and grinned.

"Elena, I feel like I have known you my whole life, you know everything about me and I know everything about you. I would do anything to protect you. If anything happens to you because of me I don't think I could live with it. I would die for you Elena. I love you more than life itself. Will you marry me, Elena?" I gasped and I could feel the tears threatening to fall.

"Yes." I muttered.

"What?"

"Yes, yes, yes! I love you Jacob, and I will do anything to be with you." He pulled me towards him and kissed me passionatly. We were battling with eachother but the good kind of battle. I realised then that I would do anything for him. I would do anything with him and I would die for him. My Jacob Black.

**The End**

**A/N: Awwww I'm gonna miss you all. Goodbye everyone we shall meet again in a dream the next night.**


End file.
